Best birthday ever
by doc boy
Summary: It felt like the perfect birthday to her. But when things went wrong, she became sad. Luckily for her, she has that special someone who knows how to make it all better...


Best birthday ever

I do not own Card captor Sakura

It was Sakura's birthday. She received best wishes from her friends and was happy as a clam. Shaoran promised to take her out to pizza that evening and both were looking forward to it. They sat in class waiting for the day to end. During break, Shaoran took Sakura aside and gave her a small package. Inside was her birthday gift, which was a bow for her hair with a white flower on it. She smiled with joy and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush like mad. Even after all this time, she was oblivious to how he felt about her. When he friends saw the new headwear they thought it was very nice. Tomoyo thought it was adorable. Rika, Cheerio, and Naoko thought it was cute too. Eriol's only reaction was an honest smile. On the way home, Sakura walked along side Shaoran on their way to the local pizza shop. Suddenly, they felt a presence.

"Did you feel that?" asked Shaoran.

She nodded.

"Yeah. It's Clow Reed's presence."

Suddenly, the ground rumbled. They looked around. Tree branches nearby began to crackle, soon detached, and were flying right towards them.

"Hoe!" exclaimed Sakura and ducked the branches.

Shaoran prepped his sword and sliced the branches in half. But instead of getting smaller, they reassembled and were flying towards them again. The two kids were fleeing the branches as they chased them.

"We won't defeat them by running away from them!" yelled Shaoran.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" asked Sakura.

"Do you have any card that might help?"

Before Sakura could answer, a branch was headed for her back.

"Look out!" he yelled and pushed her to the ground, thus making the branch just miss her, but the hair bow snagged onto it.

"No!" she yelled as the both the branch and the bow flew away. She looked sadly into the distance.

"My bow…" she muttered.

"Sakura!" exclaimed Shaoran as more branches were coming for them as they scurried to avoid it.

Do you have anything we could use against these things?

Sakura thought for a moment.

"I know!"

"Fiery!" she exclaimed and transformed the said card. A fiery blaze erupted from her staff and burned the wooden branches, turning them into ash and rubble. They sighed with relief. Shaoran sighed with relief as Sakura put her key away sadly. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

She waited a few seconds before she spoke.

"No." she said sadly.

Shaoran had a firm look on his face.

"Come on. Let's go find your bow." He said and got up to his feet and helped her up. They paced around the surrounding areas, including the park and the bridge. When they reached a nearby street, Sakura spotted it. She saw it lie on the street near the sidewalk. The branch was nowhere to be seen.

"There it is!" she exclaimed happily and ran towards it.

"Look out!" yelled Shaoran and placed his arm in front of her, stopping her from jumping into the street as a car passed by, and accidently, drove over the bow. When it was gone, Sakura looked at the birthday gift her best friend gave him and shed a tear of sadness. The bow was shattered and the fake flower had tire marks on it. She kneeled down beside it and held it in her hands.

"M… my bow…" she muttered. Shaoran placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I can get you a new one if you want…"

She shook her head.

"No. I don't want to be a burden to you."

"No burden. It's your birthday. I want you to be happy. It's my fault your gift got broken."

She turned to look at him.

"It's not your fault Shaoran Kun. You didn't run over it..."

"But I'm the reason it ended up here."

"That doesn't matter. You saved me from one of the branches. I'd rather have a broken gift than an injured back. Still, that bow meant so much to me…" she said as tears filled her eyes. Shaoran looked at her sadly and brought her to a hug. She wept into his shoulder for a while until she broke apart.

Thinking she could use some cheering up Shaoran asked.

"You wanna go the park?" he suggested.

She sniffed and nodded.

"Come on." He said and held her hand as they walked to Penguin Park and sat by the swings. Sakura sat there sadly in silence. Shaoran looked at her sadly not sure what to do.

"Why did it have to happen to me today? It was my birthday. The gift you gave me was beautiful and I loved it. We were going to hang and eat pizza and just have fun. Why did it have to happen today of all days?" she asked sadly and sighed.

Not able to see the girl he secretly loved so miserable on her birthday, Shaoran had an idea. He got up and faced her. He reached out his hand to her. She looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Dance with me." He said with a charming smile.

She blinked.

"I don't understand."

"Dance with me. It's your birthday isn't it?" he said with a smile and she smiled too. She grabbed his hand as he pulled her to her feet. He had her hand in his as she placed her other hand around his waist. Soon her face went from sour to happy. Then it became joyful. Shaoran span her around and turned around as they danced as the sun set. Sakura looked happily into his eyes.

"Thanks for cheering me up Shaoran." She said happily.

"Anytime Sakura." he said with a smile as she rested her head in his chest as they stopped dancing as he held her in a warm, loving embrace. She sighed happily.

"I want you to know something Shaoran." She began.

"What's that?"

"That I love you. I love you more than life itself."

The boy of her dreams smiled.

"I love you too Sakura. Just as much. If not more." He said and his smile was returned by her own.

"I'm glad." she said happily and looked up to meet his eyes. His face drew closer to hers as she stood on her toes to greet his lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he had his around her waist. When the kiss was over, Sakura rested her head again in Shaoran's chest. She sighed happily.

"Happy birthday Sakura." he said happily. She smiled.

"Thanks Shaoran." She said and closed her eyes happily.

"Best birthday ever…" she said and he smiled.

"I'm glad." He said and kissed the top of her hair. Then he rested his head on hers as he held her tightly against his chest as the stars decorated the night sky…

The end…

Well there it is. I know I haven't written a Sakura story lately but this idea just came into my head so I decided to write it. Anyway, hope you guys liked it.

Reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


End file.
